


Break The Ice

by luceat_lux_vestra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Thorki Skating AU, Loki Laufeyson is a Figure Skater, M/M, Natasha Romanoff is in this one if you squint hard, Thor Odinson is a Hockey Player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceat_lux_vestra/pseuds/luceat_lux_vestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you go for what you desire and break the ice to do it?</p>
<p>A tiny drabble piece for the Thorki fandom who is currently obsessed with Hockey Player!Thor and Figure Skater!Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Ice

There you are, and there he is.  
  
You are both in the same place, a swanky bar in some random Nordic city where you have both attended intense training for your respective disciplines before the next Winter Olympics.  
  
You are not, however, in the same league with him. Still, it was meant to be.  
  
Your hands sweat because you have had three too many tequila shots and think, for one moment, “ _ **I can make him mine. All I need is an in. A conversation. And then he will see my heart and then he will not be able to say no.**_ ”  
  
Or “nicht”, or “non”, or “nein”, or “nyet”, or whatever exotic language it is that he speaks with his infamous silver tongue.  
  
So you plot and you watch him.  
  
He seems coolly disinterested in everything and everyone as he nurses a glass of absinthe he has been sipping indifferently for the past hour. His eyes are like ice. You watch with some vindictive amusement as rival suitors dance up and walk sheepishly away as he refuses to even acknowledge their existence.  
  
But you are different: **you have heart**.  
  
And so you order another Jager Bomb to augment your courage and then make your move.  
  
He observes your approach with a frosty gaze and your feet start to feel cold, which is followed by your ankles, knees, thighs, and hips. By the time you reach him, he has completely frozen you. You are a block of ice.  
  
"Hi," you mumble at his direction through your chilled lips. You school your face in what you hope is a seductive and confident expression.  
  
He gives you a passive once-over before he turns to his flame-haired companion and says, “ **I think it’s time to leave.** ”  
  
You watch him go in a resplendent flurry of green leather and white fur that nicely complements his smooth porcelain skin and sleek raven hair. Unsurprisingly, his exit has effortlessly captured the attention of more than half the bar patrons, **and your heart of gold has exploded into a 24-carat catastrophe**.  
  
For a fleeting moment, you are completely devastated, but then you realize it is still meant to be. Because on the glossy mahogany surface of the bar where he previously positioned himself, you spot a napkin scrawled with the name of a hotel and a room number. Your smile widens when you recognize the unmistakable handwriting—the same one that has graced countless autographed pictures, one of which happens to be safely tucked in your wallet.  
  
Yes, he may be in a different league than you—and he will always be out of your league— **but it is men like him that fuels the fires of your dreams**. And it is the endless pursuit of that fantasy that keeps your passport stamped and your passions stoked as you pocket the napkin and leave the bar to your brand new destination…

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my [Tumblr](http://brentofthefabulouswild.tumblr.com/post/71158230981/break-the-ice-a-skating-au-thorki-drabble).


End file.
